Ghost
by Destinesia
Summary: Have you ever in your life just wished you could simply... disappear?
1. Aquaphobia

Chapter 1: Aquaphobia

I was hiding in a small closet beside the door to my bedroom and my nanny had been searching for me. She wanted to bathe me, and never more did I ever loathe her as much as I did in that moment. She'd never been on schedule, and I always _hated_ the unpredictable. At the time, I had not wanted to shower - I knew I was a dirty child yet cleaning myself was not the first on my list of priorities.

It was the time of my life in which I had not a care in the world.

All was going well until a muffled grumble was heard from outside my door. I peeked through the cracks in the door curiously, only to shiver in fear when I saw the strained irritation on Karen's face just down the hall.

She looked upset as she trudged in the direction that I was hidden in, reminding me of the scary and easily angered face of my father. He always looked as if the weight of the world was upon his shoulders - so serious, never cracking a smile.

The closer she had come, the more I had panicked. I remember closing my eyes and wishing with all my heart to _disappear_ , and nowadays I look back and laugh to myself - water was such a foolish thing to fear, especially when I was perfectly capable of swimming at the time. I had wished with all my might, but in the end, I had felt no difference. Karen was wrong: the impossible was not as possible as she had insisted.

Before I could think more about my disappointing revelation, the knob was turned and the closet door was thrown open. My eyes widened as I looked up from my crouched position in the cluttered closet, seeing the utter vexation on Karen's face. I opened my mouth in order to explain, but then closed it.

I had no reasonable excuse, it was obvious why I had hidden myself.

Either way, I didn't want to apologize. I'd always been too stubborn for apologies, and I was like my father in that way. He was always right and if he wasn't...well, you make life simple by just agreeing. Even though I was a tad nervous of him due to his stern persona, he was the only parental guidance in my life.

Mother had passed during the grueling moments of labor, leaving me in father's care. Though I was aware of his fatherly status (he wasn't the best dad) - he had still influenced me in a number of ways.

He'd hired several different people to care for me, Karen being the twelfth to do so. I was never given the chance to get close with any of my caretakers, for they were always gone before a relationship could be made - thus the cause of my awkwardness during social interaction.

My mouth opened once more but before so much a peep could be made, the woman had already closed the door and walked away mumbling about fussy children. My mouth almost hit the floor in shock.

I waited patiently (not really) for a few moments, watching her turn around the corner before I slid out of the now slightly uncomfortable closet. I quickly made my way to my bedroom and locked myself in. Slowly exhaling in relief, I turned away from the door but before I knew it, my eyes had locked onto the mirror hanging on the wall directly across from me.

Everything that should have been there was reflected... _all except myself_.


	2. Moo-Mart

I was surprised and on the verge of panicking.

Was I a vampire? I had heard once before that a vampire was one whose reflection could not be seen.

But I had several (unwanted) bubble baths before and could definitely see myself in the water - or was that just a trick of the light? Whatever it was, I freaked and wanted nothing to do with this black magic.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, but when I re-opened them, I was there. I was in the mirror.

I exhaled in relief - it must've been what Karen called 'imagination'.

However, a few months had gone by and I had realized that this was NOT just a mind game after witnessing my skin flicker on and off. Months turned to years, and the flickering became more of a regular occurrence. I think Father had noticed something as well, as he'd kept a much closer eye on me than usual.

I could not 'feel' this flickering happen - it just came and went as it pleased. I had literally no control over it, and I had learned that from one of my previous experiences. I was wandering around the house when I had bumped into Karen.

I was so startled that I had vanished right before her eyes. I remember seeing her eyes roll back and her fainting on spot (it was pretty funny, now that I think about it).

When it got back to Father what had happened, his suspicions increased.

I'm twenty-seven now. A full-fledged mutant, and I've had about two decades, more or less, to train myself and my powers. I'm proud in how far I've come... yet not of the things I've done to get here.

And apparently, my abilities do not help me bring in the big bucks.

Though thievery is easy when it comes to buying a $1.99 bag of chips, it's not something that'd pay my rent and life as a criminal is just not how I'd like to make a living. I attempted college years ago, but... it just wasn't for me. Dropping-out was bad, but it only went downhill from there.

It was hard to get someplace to hire me and it was only luck that was able to deliver this Godsend of a job to me (note the sarcasm, folks). Working at Moo-Mart, a dairy store located a flew blocks away from the crappy apartment complex I live in, had to be the worst decision I had ever made but did I really have that many options?

Rhetorical question, people.

Yes, I had filled in several applications at plenty of other places. It's just everyone is so damn picky.

I mean, what kind of education do you even need when working at a convenience store? Again, don't answer that.

I should get a raise for the amount of horse shit I put up with. With the addition of the different kind of weirdos that come in everyday...

Like that kid who brought in melting ice cream and dripped it everywhere. That shit was in **EVERY** fucking aisle.

No joke.

And then he got to the bottom of the cone when he threw it all back up in aisle twelve. I had to mop up TWELVE long ass aisles just because Mrs. Cucchi forgot to put up a 'Do Not Bring Food Inside' sign.

Bullshit, I tell you.

Especially when I got to that pink vomit. I don't even remember seeing him eat strawberry-flavour - as I recall it had been chocolate. How it changed colors, I don't even wanna know. I can't even walk down that cursed aisle without glancing at the spot where his regurgitation once was... urgh.

I shiver just _thinking_ about it.

Or like that one guy sporting a red and black costume who comes in at least once a week. Must be a Spiderman groupie or something, though he couldn't be that much of a fan since he's obviously got the colors wrong.

I know for a fact he's crazy though - I've heard him talk to himself on more than one occasion.

I'm used to it now, though it does get annoying when he comes in arguing with himself. Which he does a lot, by the way. Interesting conversations, _yes._ Way too much sexual content? _Too much is an understatement._

Do I like it?

...You'll never know.

Okay, maybe I do. But don't tell him I said that.

His head already weighs a ton and if I slipped a compliment - he'd probably take it as if I was flirting and never leave. It's already a struggle getting him to pay and move on for the next customer


End file.
